Kendra Krinklesac
Kendra Krystal Krinklesac is the wife of Lester Krinklesac and the mother of Ernie Krinklesac. She is a ridiculiusly obese woman, who has to ride around everywhere on a rascal. She is friends with Donna Tubbs-Brown and even Cleveland Junior. Biography Kendra is a dumbass, redneck, hillbilly, just like her husband. She is very much overweight, diabetic, a compulsive eater, and can barely get anywhere without use of her Rascal scooter, though is rarely seen without her cheerful attitude. Kendra loves food, and in "The Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb" is known to soak deviled eggs in her "flabs" before eating them. It's also revealed in "Ladies' Night" that Kendra also has very bad gas. In "Brown History Month", a paramedic said that her cholesterol was so high that it couldn't be measured by current science. She has even gone so far as to purchase breakfast-themed costumes for her and Lester to role play in in "It's the Great Pancake, Junior Brown". She is seen in "A Brown Thanksgiving" at the soup kitchen, with her family, on Thanksgiving, revealing that her family is poor. This is not the first time she has had to resort to extreme measures to obtain food. "How Cleveland Got His Groove Back" reveals that her family once had to survive on nothing but skunk for an entire winter. In "Cleveland's Angels", it is revealed she used to be incredibly attractive, rather resembling Marilyn Monroe, before the massive weight gain although still used her scooter to get around. She was formerly employed as a blackjack dealer in Monte Carlo and her gambling reputation was well known; Slim Biggins knew her by name, and that she was once set to star in a film directed by Fellini. It is also implied that she had an affair with John F. Kennedy. Lester claims in "To Live and Die in VA" that Kendra was once his high-school guidance counselor, which would make her at least twenty years his senior. She seduced him and talked him into quitting school, which Lester admits in retrospect made her a very poor guidance counselor. A passing tour bus notes that Kendra appeared on the television show Hoarders in "The Men in Me". Lester uses Kendra as a system of measurement in "Escape From Goochland", noting while in Goochland that they are 15 Kendras away from the bus station. When Holt asks for a clarification of height or width, Lester notes that she is a perfect circle. After Holt buys burial plots at the Stoolbend Cemetery for everyone and their families in "Grave Danger", he teases Lester that the plot for Kendra makes Lester the biggest landowner in the county. Appearance Kendra Krinklesac is a morbidly obese adult Caucasian woman with short curly blonde hair. She wears a pink shirt, dark blue pants, and white slippers. She is so fat and heavy that she is unable to lift herself off of the ground, so she has to ride around on a rascal. Her rascal is red with gray wheels, a gray seat, a gray basket, a gray grill, and black handlebars. Personality Kendra is a dumbass redneck hillbilly girl, who loves to eat because she's so ridiculously fat, Episode Appearances *Brawl in the Family *Good News Bear *The One About Friends *From Fatness to Fitness *The Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb *Ladies' Night *Love Rollercoaster (Voice Only) *Field of Streams *A Brown Thanksgiving *Father Figured Out (Cameo) *Da Doggone Daddy Daughter Dinner Dance (Cameo) *Gone With the Wind *A Cleveland Brown Christmas *Buried Pleasure *Brown History Month *Cleveland's Angels *The Brown Knight *You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown *Fat and Wet *Little Man on Campus *I'm a Midnight Joker *How Cleveland Got His Groove Back *Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin' *It's the Great Pancake, Junior Brown *How Do You Solve a Problem Like Roberta? *Mother-In-Law Fiasco *A Short Story and a Tall Tale *Beer Walk! *Murray Christmas *The Blue, The Gray, and The Brown *The Essence of Cleveland *Like a Boss *To Live and Die in VA *Ship-rect *Your Show of Shows *The Hurricane (Non-Speaking Cameo) *This One Thought at Bible Camp *Doctor's Disorders (Cameo) *Brown Magic (Mentioned) *Yemen Party *A Vas Deferens Between Men & Women *The Men in Me (Voice Only) *Women in the Workplace *Das Shrimp Boot *'Til Deaf (Mentioned) *Skip Day *Turkey Pot Die *Die Semi-Hard (Die-Hard Version) *A Walk Down Cleveland Lane (Younger Version) *Pins, Spins, & Fins *The Way The Cookie Crumbles *Escape From Goochland *To the Mex *Who Done Did It? *Flush of Genius *Fist and the Furious *Grave Danger (Indirectly Mentioned) *'Tis the Cleveland to be Sorry *A Theistic Environment (Cameo) *Wide World of Cleveland Show (Italian Version) *Here Comes the Bribe (Cameo) *California Dreamin' (Cameo) *Squirt's Honor (Cameo) *Wheel of Family! (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Cleveland Moves Out Trivia *In "How Cleveland Got His Groove Back", Kendra showed that she was able to walk without the use of her rascal. However, in "To Live and Die in VA", she claimed to be too fat to move without her rascal. *In "Brown History Month", it is revealed that Kendra's grandfather, who she recalls as "Pee-Paw," was on Death Row. Her father may also be Lester's father; at the very least, the two are implied to be related. *In "Fat and Wet", she says that her nipples have grown so large that they've "fused together", resembling the Mastercard logo. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Residents of Stoolbend Category:Fat Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Caucasians Category:Blondes Category:Racists Category:Mothers Category:Married Category:Rednecks Category:Christians Category:Inbreds Category:Krinklesac Family